


The Empty Bedside

by pineforest



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineforest/pseuds/pineforest





	The Empty Bedside

It was Sunday. Was it Sunday? No, it wasn't, and that meant it was Monday and that his alarm could go off any moment now. He was still tired. He didn’t want to open his eyes just yet and instead started making plans in his head for the day ahead of him.

It was his turn to take Daisy to school – he did it on Mondays and Wednesdays because then he started work a little later than Tess. He always stayed for a little while in the car after dropping her off just to watch her go into the building with her friends. It made him happy to see that his daughter was popular. But before all that he’d have to wake her up – she definitely wasn't an early bird. Okay. Then he’d dress and- oh! He’d make coffee for Tess. He didn’t always remember to, but when he did she seemed to start her day in a slightly better mood. And her good mood was invariably contagious. 

Okay, these should be the things he had to do before work.

But why hasn't the alarm rang yet? It should have by now. Even as he didn’t feel sleepy anymore, he still refused to open his eyes and the rational part of his brain was trying to tell him why. Because there was no Daisy to take to school and no Tess to make coffee for. No job to go to, at least not the one he was, no, still is, good at. And when he finally opened his eyes, the only thing that greeted him was the empty bedside.


End file.
